Colors: A Change of Style
by Angel-son of Caesar
Summary: Sirius wants a change of style. James and Remus experiment with different colors for his new outfit. One-shot.


**Colors**

A change of style.

**AN:** Aliens are really hard to get rid of. It took me a whole month to get rid of the ones in my house.

**Disclaimer: afsrdzcxewqdsrcz. I own nothing, except perhaps the keyboard I just face-planted into a couple times.**

**Important AN (28 February 2010): Sorry, puce isn't the color I was actually thinking of, it was supposed to be an ugly, dark, olive-colored, vomit-colored shade of green. Which looks nothing like puce. Sorry. Let's pretend I knew what I was talking about, and anytime you see the word puce, please substitute it with the aforementioned shade of green. Thank you!  
**

**

* * *

**

Sirius Black was trying to decide what to wear.

"Well, considering it's a school day, why don't you wear your uniform?" suggested Remus Lupin.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'll wear the uniform, Moony, I just wanna...add a little flare to it. They need a little change of style, you know?"

"So, what are you going to do?" asked James Potter.

"I dunno. I wanna make myself stand out. I wanna be noticed."

"Everyone notices you already."

"Well, yeah, because of my great humor, charming looks, and immense humility, but I don't just wanna wear the normal black. These should be a brighter color."

There was a flash of light.

Sirius' robes were now bright yellow, and James and Remus were laughing at him.

"PRONGS!" Sirius roared.

"Sorry, Pads," James laughed.

"You better be! This doesn't look good at all!"

"You're right, Sirius," James said, looking deeply and truly sorry and ashamed of what he had done.

Sirius smiled, expecting his robes to be returned to normal. Remus looked hesitant. Something was wrong.

"I forgot to change the rest of your clothes!" James yelled, as Remus doubled over with laughter.

Sirius frowned and his eyes widened at the mischievously joyful look on James' face.

He scrambled for his wand, but Remus quickly magicked him backwards and levitated his wand, holding it right out the window.

"One move and I drop it," said Remus, smiling rather evilly.

Sirius was helpless. He turned to face James.

"Say, Moony, what goes good with yellow?" James asked rhetorically, twirling his wand between his fingers.

Before Remus could answer, James yelled, "That's right, puce!"

There was a second flash of light and all of Sirius clothes underneath his robes were an ugly shade of puce.

Remus and James roared with laughter while Sirius looked absolutely horrified at his reflection.

Slowly, Sirius turned around, anger apparent in his face. But, as he could not fight, he decided to pretend it was funny in the hope that they would change his clothes back to normal.

He forced a smile onto his face.

"Haha. Very funny guys. Now could you please turn me back? I'm glad you've had your fun and have finished laughing at my ugliness, but--"

James abruptly stopped laughing.

"Who said we were finished?"

Sirius' smile slid off his face. He looked completely terrified.

"NOT THE FACE!!" he cried, covering his face with his hands. "IT'S TOO PRECIOUS!!"

James smirked as Remus laughed.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything to your _precious_ face."

Sirius sighed in relief and let his hands down.

"Remus, what looks nice with puce?"

Sirius paled.

Remus smiled. "Well, anything, really."

James laughed and agreed.

There was a flash of light.

Sirius' hair was neon magenta.

That's right, it was a shade of bright, obnoxious pink.

He flipped.

James and Remus could not stop laughing. Tears came to their eyes at the sight of Sirius, with his bright yellow robes, puce clothes, and neon pink hair.

To top it all off, Remus conjured up a witch's hat, set it lopsided on top of Sirius' head, and charmed it to flash different neon colors, as well as sing loudly about how much Sirius loved his new look.

James laughed even harder at this new addition, then magically made everything stay on Sirius' body, so he couldn't take it off.

Sirius stopped his moping and looked up at his two best friends.

"Okay, guys, you've had you're fun, now, please, _please_, will you change it all back?" he pleaded.

"Sure," said James.

Sirius brightened and sat up.

"At the end of the day."

Sirius nearly cried.

-----

At the end of the day, true to their word, James and Remus changed Sirius and his clothes back to normal.

Although happy upon being changed back to normal, Sirius was sad because he had been rejected by three girls, doubling his rejection count.

He told the others about this and they just laughed, asking if he'd learned his lesson.

Sirius stomped upstairs to bed, and muttered something that sounded vaguely like, "Pick better friends."

* * *

Hmm.

I don't really know about the end of this one.

Oh, well, I'm gonna make a companion anyway, so yeah.

Here's a sneak peek:

_"Well, Padfoot, that wasn't that bad, now was it?" James said, as he plopped himself down on his bed._

_"Are you kidding me?!? It was terrible!" Sirius was practically in hysterics._

_Remus just laughed at him. "C'mon, it wasn't THAT many girls!"_

_"No, it wasn't! I was rejected by three girls today!! THREE!!! Today just doubled my total of rejections!" Sirius cried._

_James frowned. "You've only been rejected six times?"_

_"ONLY?!? That's huge, mate!"_

_James glared at him._

_"Oh, yeah, sorry..." Sirius looked sheepish._

_Remus rolled his eyes at the two of them and changed Sirius and his clothes back to normal._

_"Thanks, buddy!"_

Yeah, that's all I have so far.

Please review, thanks for reading, and have a nice day!


End file.
